Suoh Genji
Suoh Genji, also known as in Japan is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He was a former member of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, along with Fubuki Sumiye and a respected member as well. He fights with his Beyblade, Heat Salamander 12 Operate. Appearance Suoh has pale skin, yellow eyes, and white hair that covers his right eye. He wears a black and red coat with yellow fur trim and a white suit beneath it. He also wears a lime green and purple tie. He almost always keeps his eyes closed. He also wears a black and yellow gauntlet on his right arm. When his bangs move to the left, it reveals the right side of his face, and he has a dark magenta shade zigzag mark on his right cheek. When his darker side takes over, his voice becomes deeper and throatier. Personality Normally, Suoh is rather soft-spoken and polite when speaking to others. After acquiring Heat Salamander however, Suoh reveals a fiercer, more arrogant side to him, going from a calm and collected demeanor to a more aggressive and ruthless one. He also becomes more open and honest about his feelings. Suoh's biggest flaw is his pride. While it has helped him win many battles, it has also proven on multiple occasions to be his undoing, as shown when he refused to accept that Fubuki had become stronger than him. Suoh is very adept at flower arranging, and occasionally incorporates floral themes in his speech. Biography Background Suoh was mostly a background character in the start, but later it was revealed that he actually battled Lui when he was a child. ''Beyblade Burst Turbo He wanted to defeat Lui and he got a chance when the Luinor Cup was announced. Suoh did the launch test and got into the tournament. After losing to Fubuki when he first obtained Emperor Forneus, Suoh decided to create his own Bey, Heat Salamander. He then took his new Bey out for a test run and easily beat both Ranjiro and Aiger. Later he goes up against his friend and member of the Beigoma Academy Beyclub, Fubuki Sumiye. In this battle, Suoh wins the battle and goes up to face Aiger Akabane. In this battle, Aiger defeats Suoh, though the latter still remains arrogant. Eventually, he along with 8 other Bladers are selected to participate in the Battleship Cruise for the chance to battle against World Champion, Valt Aoi. Beyblades * Raging Roktavor Knuckle Unite: Suoh's Bey in Beyblade Burst Turbo when he was younger. * Boom Khalzar 2Glaive Orbit: Suoh's Bey in Beyblade Burst Turbo before he got Heat Salamander 12 Operate. * Heat Salamander 12 Operate: Suoh's current Bey in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Swirling Inferno: Using its ten blades and centrifugal force created by the Operate Performance Tip in Defense Mode, Salamander creates a fiery twister updraft that increases its Attack and Defense. * Rain of Swordfire: Salamander flips up into the air after being attacked then falls down to counter the opponent, using gravity to release all of its power in one big attack. * Crimson Lotus Blaze: While in Defense Mode, Salamander increases its spin speed to create an even more powerful flaming tornado updraft that massively boosts its Attack and Defense. Battles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Achilles vs. Forneus!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Duel at Sunset!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Land It! Z Breaker!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - Winter Knight! Battle Royale!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Transformation! Heat Salamander!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Swirling Inferno!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Achilles vs. Roktavor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle of Betrayal!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Bull's-Eye! Archer Hercules!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Raging Dragon! Brutal Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Trial By Fire! Defeat Lui!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Epic Voyage! Battleship Cruise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Sword of The Legendary Hero!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Ghost Ship! Adventure on The High Seas!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Super Rumble! Beyathlon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Explosive Flames! Revive Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Three-Way Stand-Off!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Operation: Protect the Bey Stars!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage!]] (Image) * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Road to Glory!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - Aiger Goes Wild!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 42|''Episode 42 - Battle Royale! Beyblade Heroes!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 48|''Episode 48 - Blading Together! Turbo Awakening!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger vs. Valt!]] Relationships Fubuki Sumiye Suoh is always seen with Fubuki and is always with him during training which suggests that they are good friends. This is further evidenced when it is revealed that they have known each other since they were kids. Suoh also complements Fubuki during his practice. They are also both members of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub as well. However, Suoh later developed a resentment of Fubuki after the latter so easily defeated him with his new Emperor Forneus Bey. After obtaining his own Bey, Heat Salamander, Suoh starts to make his negative feelings toward Fubuki known. After their battle in which Fubuki loses, Suoh states that he did not gain anything from their battle. Even after Fubuki persistently tries to get Suoh back, Suoh rudely declines. However, Fubuki still considered Suoh a friend and stated that he would always support him. When Suoh lost to Fubuki and was eliminated from the Battleship Cruise, he mentioned he hated losing to him most and made Fubuki promise to never lose to anybody else. Eventually, the two made amends towards the end of the season. Lui Shirosagi Suoh is revealed to know Lui from when he was young. After being defeated by Lui, he came to admire him and strive to defeat him. In the present day, the two appear to be on good terms with each other, and Lui even allows Suoh to watch and help him train for his upcoming Battle Royale with Aiger, Fubuki, and Ranjiro. Valt Aoi Suoh and Valt have had no onscreen interactions. However Suoh is constantly striving to take Valt's spot as the World Champion, alongside his desire to surpass Lui. Suoh seems to harbor some respect for Valt's skills, describing both him and Lui as graceful even in defeat, a trait that makes them true champions. Quotes * "Beautiful" * "They used the one word they shouldn't have. You see, Fubuki doesn't believe in geniuses. Which is probably why your brother irks him so. -explaining to Nika about Fubuki's dislike of geniuses. * "Brace yourself, Aiger Akabane. Salamander can be a frightening opponent. I'll show you!" - revealing his bad side for the first time. * "You are an amateur, are you happy now? I've yet to see you use your brain in a single battle" - To Aiger Akabane. * "What's the matter, Fubuki?" - When battling Fubuki in the Lúinor Cup in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 11. * "When I'm finished with you, you'll never bloom again!" * "Fubuki! First, I'll crush you and Forneus! Then, I'm coming for Valt Aoi's spot! And in the end, I'll surpass Lui Shirosagi!" * "I have to admit I hate losing to you more than anyone else, so you can't lose from here on out." - to Fubuki after being eliminated from the Battleship Cruise * "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" -yelling at Gumita when she tried to get him to cooperate with Ranjiro for their tag-team battle. * "I want to test how many seconds it takes me to defeat the fallen champ." -challenging Aiger to a match after the latter lost to Hyde * "Take Valt Aoi, for example, and Lui Shirosagi as well. Even in defeat, they are both beautiful to watch. That is the sign of a true champion. Aiger's defeat was a disgrace. There was no beauty at all. I will carry out beautiful battles until the end. I am nothing like that wretch." * "In his search for power, Aiger has set foot into a realm that no Blader should tread." -warning Fubuki about Aiger's dark resonance. * "Guess I lost that one, you've truly have grown stronger, Today's battle was a beautiful reminder of that." - to Toko Aoi in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 42 after winning the battle royale. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Suoh, Suoh Genji/Gallery. Trivia * Like many characters in the Burst series, Suoh's surname contains a color kanji. His surname has "朱" which means "vermillion". * When his bangs are flipped to the left, Suoh's hairstyle resembles that of Wakiya's. * Suoh is hinted to have a split personality, which is signified by how he switches sides by flipping his bangs and also by his Bey having two different modes. * Suoh is the first ''Burst character to own three different Beys: Raging Roktavor Knuckle Unite, Boom Khalzar 2Glaive Orbit, and Heat Salamander 12 Operate (which is a left-spinning bey, unlike the other beys he had). * Suoh has a blue Level Chip on Salamander. * Suoh used a family heirloom known as the Dragon Fang to create Heat Salamander, with help from his family blacksmith, Saruzo. * His Bey is named Salamander, which is ironic because his Bey's avatar more closely resembles a dragon. * He is also very good at ikebana (flower arranging). * He is the first Burst character whose special moves are written in Japanese instead of English. * He is the third Blader who uses a Salamander-based beyblade, the other two are Shinobu Hiryuin and Johnny McGregor. * Suoh is the first character introduced in Turbo who is left-handed. * Out of all the Turbo characters featured in the Japan popularity poll, Suoh was ranked the highest at 6th place, while the top 5 places were all taken by Burst/''Evolution'' characters. * His birthday is September 9. * Before obtaining Heat Salamander, Suoh originally used a ripcord launcher. * After returning in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 42, it is unknown if he rejoined the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters